The married man
by Berbearlove
Summary: Short fic about Berwald and Tino having an affair. Probably won't be continued. SuFin.
1. Chapter 1

Berwald was a quiet man. A married man. So why was he in bed with another man? He had an amazing son and a wife who.. tolerated him. Why had he been getting into bed with this man for weeks now? Why did he get the biggest trill while in bed with him? And why did that smile on the mans face make him feel like he was in heaven?

He slowly looked over at the man, Tino. He watched the man lay there on the hotel bed, tangled in the sheets out of breath, while he smiled at Berwald occasionally. Tino looked lovely like that, correction Tino always looked lovely. He grabbed the other mans hand and planted soft kisses all over it, his eyes closed now. He was exhausted. So very tired. But he had to get up. He had to get up and go home as much as he wanted to stay and lay with Tino.

"I gotta go." He murmured into Tino's ear. "I love ya." He said before giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

He watched Tino slowly sit up while pulling his hand away. "Okay." He frowned for a brief moment before smiling at him. "You really should stay longer one day, we could do this at my place, I could show you my little dog." He smiled again, a little wider this time.

Berwald blinked once. "Maybe." He sat up, letting out a sigh. He placed his feet on the floor then he stood up. He looked at the clothes on the floor, he'd give Tino his clothes first. He leaned down and picked up Tino's clothes off the floor, then he own. He set Tino's down on the bed. "Here."

"Oh thank-" Tino stopped speaking since Berwald walked into the bathroom to get dressed. They never had time to do much if they had sex. Especially on days like today when Berwald had to hurry home. He hated that. He wanted Berwald to break it off with his wife, and maybe.. marry him. He was good with kids, he could win over Berwald's son, possibly. His son did sound like a sweet boy after all.

Berwald walked back into the room, in his nice suit now. "Yer not dressed?" He asked while looking at Tino.

"Ah, no. Silly me, I got caught up in thinking." He stuck his tongue out playfully then chuckled.

"Hm, right." Was all Berwald said before leaning down to give Tino a quick kiss. " 'M goin' now." He closed his eyes and gave him one last kiss before standing back up. He walked over to the hotel door.

"Ber! Uhm, wait please."

That got him to turn around pretty quickly. "Hm?"

"Think about leaving her, for me." He stared at him. He was serious, he joked about it in the past with Berwald but he really wanted this. He wanted Berwald, and he knew Berwald wanted him.. He didn't even love his wife, it was a fixed marriage for business reasons.

Berwald looked at him for a second before averting his eyes. "I will."

He left after that and Tino stayed there in the hotel room thinking about everything. Like what kind of idiot would have an affair with a married man. An incredibly sweet, handsome, cute, playful married man.. He buried his face in the hotel pillow. Life just want fair sometimes.

* * *

Author note: I've never written a fanfic before and probably won't continue because it's god awful.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a week after that day Tino told Berwald what he wanted. How he wanted Berwald to leave his wife for him. Leave his wife and chance losing his son, Peter. He had thought hard during that week, thinking about where his choices would take him and what could happen if he chose staying or leaving. He wanted that happy simple life with Tino, he'd quit his job if his parents wanted him out of the business for fooling around with a man, but was it worth possibly losing his son? And was the possibility of losing Peter going to make him stay with his wife. The cold hearted women who didn't even care for her son. But if they got a divorce she might try to pull out every trick to keep the boy just so Berwald couldn't have him.

He told his wife what he had chosen, now it was time to tell Tino.

Berwald and Tino met up at their usual hotel. They were sitting on the shitty couch in the hotel while Berwald thought about how to tell Tino.

Tino stared at Berwald off and on. He knew Berwald made a choice and god did he want to know! He didn't want to be someone's secret forever. He didn't want to be the person who would seem like some cheap whore if word of the affair ever go out. He wanted to be Berwald's number one, he wanted to welcome him home, he wanted to meet his son Peter, hell he ever wanted to cook for him even though he was awful at cooking and always screwed up somehow. He had been patiently waiting for a while now. He needed to know now. He couldn't take it. "Ber." He whined. "Just tell me already! I can take it!" He yelled, lying.

He looked over at Tino when he made that outburst. He groaned and rubbed the side of his neck. Right, he couldn't put it off forever. "I.." He started. "I chose ya." He murmured. He still had something else to say but it was cut off by Tino.

"Oh god, good. I was so worried you were going to choose her and want me to just be your 'side piece' forever! And I just wouldn't be able to take it." He started tear up. "As much as I love you I couldn't be some whore on the side if people found out. Gosh. I'm really so so glad. I would have had to leave if you chose her because I just wouldn't be able to take i-" He was cut off by Berwald's index finger over his mouth.

" 'M glad yer glad.., 'n she's gonna give me full custody of Peter." He stated, smiling ever so faintly after saying that. "I-I won't be able to spoil ya though, like I have.. No more money, that's what she wanted in return for Peter, all my savings, and I have to quit my job." It took quite a bit of begging to get to that, his wife had wanted his car, his clothes, and all of Peter's things as well at first. But he begged, on his hands and knees for while. But they would at least divorce quietly now. He did have to work hard for Tino, and more than Tino, Peter. He had to work especially hard for Peter.

"T-that's okay!" Tino said, just gushing tears while sounding as enthusiastic as every. "You and Peter can stay at my apartment! Okay? And he can have the living room. I'll use sheets and like, screen it off. It can be all his, and I'll work super hard at my job to try and help out, and and anything I can do Berwald." What else could he say? He felt like Berwald understood. He knew how madly in love he was. And now he truly knew how much Berwald loved him. He was leaving behind that comfy like for him. A crybaby waiter at a bar.

Berwald wrapped his arms around Tino when he finished up speaking, he didn't want to chance interrupting him earlier. " 'M gonna pawn my watches and such, and expensive clothes fer money. And get a job. Before ya know it, we'll both be in a house, and I know Peter will love ya. It'll just take some time.."

Tino nodding his head while hugging Berwald. "I'll get another job and you could get two and I could sell something's too. You don't have to spoil me!" He said, referring to Berwald's earlier words. "I was a little uncomfortable with it anyways but it always seemed to make you happy- I mean, I just- god Berwald. I'm so happy and I love you so much." He sniffled and wiped his eyes. He hoped this wasn't some cruel dream. "So where's Peter?" He asked calmly, over all the waterworks.

"Peters at home. I get him tomorrow, after I sign the divorce papers she's getting done tonight.."

* * *

Because of some reviews I wrote a second chapter. Sorry for all the errors.


End file.
